


Elastic heart

by tashiruya_meiji



Series: Reed900 dilogy [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Hank Anderson is Dead, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Out of Character, Post-Canon, RK900 is Richard, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashiruya_meiji/pseuds/tashiruya_meiji
Summary: RK900 учится понимать людей.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Reed900 dilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930450
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Elastic heart

**Author's Note:**

> эпиграф: Log-Dog - Любит небо  
> надпись на футболке: строчка из Green Day "Jesus of suburbiа"  
> плейлист: https://music.yandex.ru/users/tashiruya-meiji/playlists/1012

_Возьми меня за то, что я улыбчив.  
Возьми меня за то, что я не делаю ошибки.   
Возьми меня за то, что я такой же, как и все._

Андроид не может чувствовать. Внутри андроида нет гормонов, чтобы он смог чувствовать любовь, отчаяние, вдохновение, ярость, счастье и бессилие. Андроид не будет равен человеку в эмоциях, даже если он девиант. Андроиду не нужно питание. Андроиду не нужна вода. Андроиду нужен минимальный для функционирования сон ― максимум девять часов в неделю в зависимости от модели. Андроид лучше человека, который устает и забывает вовремя поесть, не может выбрать канал телевидения и просыпается с отвратительным ощущением того, что каждый день бесполезен. Андроиду не понадобятся бумажки рецептов для фармацевтов, чтобы чувствовать себя немного лучше, и снотворное, чтобы заснуть и не думать. 

― Я не уверен, что можно принимать эти препараты совместно с алкоголем, ― Ричард проверяет маленькую баночку с таблетками: chlordiazepoxide, код N05BA02. ― Это сильный транквилизатор, при взаимодействии с алкогольными напитками он может вызвать ухудшение мыслительной деятельности и сосредоточенности, что помешает вашей работе. А ещё может произойти интоксикация организма.

― Не произошла, иди нахуй, ― детектив Рид жмурится и отворачивается к спинке дивана. 

― Интоксикация может быть в исключительных случаях, но всё-таки я решил, что стоит вас предупредить об этом, ― Ричард присаживается на край дивана. 15 января, пятница, 11:06. В помещении недостаточно кислорода, чтобы человеческий мозг мог хорошо функционировать. 

― Ты нахуя пришёл?

― Уже утро, и вы час как должны быть в участке. Я звонил семь раз, разве вы не слышали? ― Он кладёт руку детективу на плечо и ощущает его озноб. ― У меня есть несколько важных предположений по нашему делу, их нужно обсудить.

― Мог просто, блять, написать. ― Детектив накрывает лицо ладонью, на неё падает солнечный свет под углом 154,4 градуса. Температура тела выше нормы ― 98,96 градусов по Фаренгейту. 

― Тогда я бы точно не получил от вас никакого ответа. Позвольте вам помочь. ― Ричард разворачивает складки одеяла, аккуратно держит за плечи. Домашняя футболка пропитана потом. ― Вам нужно принять тёплый душ и привести себя в порядок. 

Детектив бьёт его по рукам. 

― Убери, ― и поднимается. За 25 дней совместной работы Ричард может расценить этот жест как необидный. ― Сам справлюсь.

В общей карте поведения детектива Гэвина Рида все жесты и реплики подразделяются на три основные группы: «раздражение», «безразличие», «расположение». Каждая группа включает в себя от 5 до 12 жестов, до 8 тактильных контактов разной силы, до 37 выражений на английском языке американского варианта с разной интонацией.

Ричард поднимает пыльные жалюзи и открывает окно. Складывает старый плед, убирает две пустые бутылки в мусорное ведро, кладёт мобильный телефон на журнальный столик. Ричард записывает вопросы, которые стоило бы задать. 

_Что вы вчера делали?_

_Почему вы легли так поздно, если знали, что завтра вам на работу?_

_Как давно вам прописали приём транквилизаторов?_

_Почему вы приняли транквилизаторы совместно с алкоголем?_

_Почему вы не сообщили мне о своем состоянии?_

Возможно, их формулировки стоит ещё подкорректировать.

Ричард ищет по шкафам аптечный ящик, в котором, по его представлениям, должен быть базовый набор медикаментов. Когда он находит нужные препараты и набирает в стакан воду, происходит завершение комплекса заданий «Без названия, 15.01.2039». Ричард отмечает его светло-жёлтым цветом.

Площадь квартиры детектива Рида составляет 559,4 квадратных футов с балконом, четвёртый этаж, район благополучный, до центра города ― 13 миль. Ричард здесь уже во второй раз. С прошлого визита ничего не изменилось: на стене у телевизора несколько плакатов с музыкальными группами, которые в нынешнее время уже не существуют, один рекламный плакат с Pepsi 2019 года, стопка распечатанной почтовой корреспонденции на подоконнике у входа, коробка в углу, покрытая слоем пыли (вероятно, её не трогали больше 2 месяцев). У детектива Рида удивительно много пустого пространства и практически ничего, что могло бы о нём рассказать больше, чем есть в общем досье из базы и результатов наблюдений для адаптации.

Ричард знает, что детектив предпочитает чаю и любым другим горячим напиткам чёрный кофе с дозой сахарозы в одну чайную ложку (7 грамм); на ланч во время работы ― блюда из китайского ресторана или сэндвичи с индейкой; из одежды предпочтение отдается джемперам и футболкам оттенков от Marengo до Anthracite Grey, от Xanadu до Khaki (по системе RGB); из транспортных средств чаще всего выбирает мотоциклы; с большим энтузиазмом занимается делами, в которых присутствует убийство или покушение, потому что « _самое главное ― поскорее повязать отбитых уёбков, а чьё-то спизженное бабло ― хуйня полная_ »; собственно, финансовые преступления детектив не оценивает как особо важные или достойные его интереса. Детектив много курит и аргументирует это тем, что никотин оказывает на него успокаивающее действие. У детектива Рида на переносице шрам. До службы в Департаменте полиции Детройта Гэвин Рид работал в полиции Чикаго; причины перевода в Детройт неизвестны. Детектив Рид достаточно много времени проводит на месте работы, за ним числится в среднем около 15 сверхурочных часов в неделю. Детектив Рид не любит андроидов, причина: развивающаяся технологическая безработица, которая его лично ещё не касалась; все негативные эмоции расцениваются как психологическая защита; RK900 не в состоянии дать точные прогнозы всей этой ситуации. За 25 дней совместной работы с RK900 процент раскрываемости дел улучшился на 3,3, если сравнивать с месяцем работы без андроида-напарника. Ричард предпочитает в силу специфичности поведения своего коллеги считать эту информацию показателем высокой успешности выполняемых им задач.

Если и есть более подробное досье, то на данный момент Ричарду оно недоступно. 

― Ты виснешь? ― Детектив Рид проводит рукой перед его лицом. Ричард моментально выходит из информационного потока.

― Нет, всё в порядке. Я вас ждал. ― Ричард протягивает ему на ладони две светло-зелёные таблетки. 

― Это чё? 

― Энтеросорбент. ― Судя по взгляду, его не поняли. ― Средство, которое поглотит токсичные вещества, попавшие в ваш желудочно-кишечный тракт извне.

― Ты меня отравишь.

― Если бы я имел цель вас убить, я бы уже это сделал, и сделал бы это иначе. ― Ричард улыбается. В системном словаре эта реплика по ожидаемому эффекту зафиксирована как «ироническая». ― Только вы сами можете себя отравить, сэр, судя по состоянию, в котором вы были двадцать восемь минут назад. 

Гэвин забирает таблетки и усмехается. Эффект достигнут. 

― Хуй с тобой, ― и запивает. ― Спокоен?

― Безусловно. Однако вы должны были сказать мне о своём состоянии. 

― Нахера? Боишься, что коньки раньше времени отброшу? 

― Можно и так выразиться. Я не знал, что вы принимаете специальные препараты. Мы с вами об этом никогда не говорили. Знаете, если вы принимаете специальные препараты, значит вы осознаёте, что у вас есть проблемы, однако вы неправильно их принимаете.

― Моя единственная проблема ― это то, что ты заебал, ― детектив громко стукнул стаканом.

― К сожалению, вы сами к этому прикладываете достаточно усилий. 

Детектив показывает ему средний палец и уходит в комнату. Ричард считает, что общее настроение Гэвина Рида сегодня можно обозначить как «удовлетворительное».

***

Ричард слышал от людей в «Киберлайф», что напарник ему, вероятно, достанется сложный, и он изначально заготовил четыре основных алгоритма для своего поведения. Из них при знакомстве сработали только два: «учтивое молчание» и «самозащита». С самого первого взаимодействия диод Ричарда засветился жёлтым. «Люди странные» ― один общий вывод о первых днях работы с детективом Гэвином Ридом.

В первый день детектив Гэвин Рид счел нужным: называть Ричарда набором различных ненормативных слов (которые тут же были записаны в общую систему как самое первое вербальное впечатление), совершить неудачную попытку проломить ему голову (это было записано как первое тактильное взаимодействие), на все вопросы и предложения отвечать нецензурными выражениями или применением силы. Детектив Гэвин Рид предпринял попытку потушить о Ричарда свою сигарету, однако Ричард пресек это резким движением, прижав руку детектива к поверхности стола. 

― А у тебя хороший рефлекс, ― смеялся он, и в его взгляде считывалась ярость. 

Во второй день детектив предпочёл игнорировать все реплики и действия. Ричард на случайном выборе из системы данных открыл дело о пропавшем без вести мужчине, имя: Генри Э. Кетчинг, 48 лет, рост 5,8 футов; ушёл из дома поздно вечером 14.12.2038 и не вернулся. Не отмечено употребление наркотических веществ и алкогольных напитков, не отмечены конфликты внутри семьи. 

― Мы будем заниматься этим делом, ― и вывел на экран детектива материалы дела. 

Детектив откинулся на спинку стула.

― Охуеть, а если я занят?

― Вы всего лишь заняты составлением рапорта, что можно было спокойно поручить мне ещё в самом начале работы. Однако у вас ещё нет активных дел, поэтому я решил, что нам стоит закрыть то, что имеется. Я выбрал это.

― Ты ебанутый?

― Это дело поручено вам, и вы должны как детектив им заняться и раскрыть его. 

― Чё ещё мне сделать? 

― В ваши обязанности входит достаточно полномочий и требований, однако на данный момент я требую от вас только работы конкретно с этим делом. Вы делали обходы? Вы делали опросы остальных граждан? Вы не открывали дело, детектив, и наша с вами общая задача: закрыть дела, которые поступили в Департамент с начала нынешнего месяца.

― Слушай, ― детектив поставил локти на стол. ― Будь добр: сходи нахуй.

Система приняла запрос, однако на картах не было обнаружено ничего подходящего. Дополнительный поиск в Сети занял 0,58 секунды и выдал все значения. Выполнить запрос не оказалось возможным. 

― Извините, я этого сделать не могу.

― Бля, ну жаль! ― и, хлопнув по столу, вышел из кабинета. 

Через два дня они закрыли дело, отчёты были отосланы начальству, сам Кэтчинг был найден повешенным в одном из заброшенных зданий. Детектив сказал, что « _копать под него было бесполезно и скучно_ », и что « _если даже ночами сидеть и тупить в эту херню, всё равно станет ясно, что он никому не сдался и помер сам_ ». В дело записали самоубийство, причину обнаружили в справках от врачей: большое депрессивное расстройство. Почему об этом не знали близкие и родственники, для Ричарда осталось отдельным вопросом.

― Уровень заболевания депрессией в США на нынешний день составляет шестьдесят один процент, ― Ричард положил ладони на стол перед собой. Детектив за своим столом спокойно пил кофе ― удивительно редкое для него состояние. ― С этим практически никто не борется, люди не ходят на приёмы к специалистам и не всегда принимают нужные препараты. Это странно, ведь у них есть всё, чтобы с этим бороться. Почему никто из людей не помогает друг другу в этом?

― Потому что сейчас всем друг на друга похер, вот почему.

― Насколько мне известно, один ваш коллега тоже страдал от депрессии. Верно?

Детектив отставил стакан.

― Зачем тебе это? 

― Он ведь тоже покончил с собой. Почему?

― На вопрос ответь: _зачем_ тебе это? ― и придвинулся ближе. Ричард непроизвольно сделал вдох ― искусственные лёгкие внутри двинулись.

― Я думаю, это важно знать для того, чтобы изучить человека. Что им движет, когда он сам прерывает свою жизнь? Как он принимает такое решение? Как возникают причины для этого?.. ― вопросы о человеке записывались в отдельный файл, и чаще всего Ричард просто не находил ни одного ответа во всей существующей базе. ― Так почему лейтенант Андерсон покончил с собой? Из-за депрессии?

Детектив пожал плечами. 

― Откуда мне знать? Я не общался с ним так тесно.

Ричард заметил, как детектив на пару секунд посмотрел в сторону другого кабинета через стеклянные стены. Система отыскала название этому ― «рефлекс». Люди состоят из рефлексов. 

― Я не знаю, и заблокируй нахрен эту тему. ― Детектив резко встал со стула и вышел, хлопая по карманам. Ричард понял, что заставил детектива нервничать, и сейчас он вышел покурить, чтобы успокоиться. Ричард создал для себя маленькое задание: «Извиниться за причинённое неудобство».

Общий файл «Хэнк Андерсон» был отправлен в специальный отсек, из которого информация не выводилась в общем поиске, только по особенному востребованию.

***

Система до сих пор держит отношения с детективом Ридом на планке «Нейтрально». «Напарники» ― это вполне достижимый идеал отношений с таким человеком, как детектив Гэвин Рид. «Друзья» ― идеал, который имеет вероятность 10% воплощения в реальность с таким человеком, как детектив Гэвин Рид. Другие варианты отношений рассматривать нет смысла. Ричард предполагает, что по достижению планки «Напарники» можно попробовать поставить перед собой задачу достижения планки «Друзья». 

― Могу я спросить?.. ― Ричард поворачивается на стуле к детективу. 

― Нет, ― детектив Рид не отрывается от экрана рабочего планшета. Ричард поджимает губы. 

― Я думаю, что нам надо поговорить о состоянии, в котором вы были сегодня утром.

Детектив усмехается. 

― Ты такой смешной, мать твою. Зачем нам с тобой об этом говорить? 

― Я знаю, что разговоры на душевные темы успокаивают. 

Детектив поднимает взгляд. Экран слегка подсвечивает его лицо оттенком Klein Blue, номер 58 117 196. Такого оттенка тириум. Такого оттенка небо.

― Пиздеж. Я не хочу.

― Детектив, я не знаю о вас ничего, кроме того, что я наблюдал за время нашей работы.

 _Я не знаю, что вы думаете о нашей с вами работе. Я не знаю, почему вы принимаете транквилизаторы. Я не знаю, с какими мыслями вы возвращаетесь домой. Я не знаю, что вам нравится помимо кофе и нескольких блюд в ближайшем к Департаменту кафе. Я не знаю, какую музыку вы слушаете. Я не знаю, какие фильмы вы любите. Я не знаю, что вы читаете. Я не знаю, есть ли у вас хобби. Я не знаю, почему у вас дома так мало вещей. Я не знаю о вашей жизни практически ничего._

― Зачем тебе обо мне что-то знать? ― Детектив откладывает планшет. 

― Это поможет нам работать слаженно и эффективно. Я считаю, что напарники ― это практически друзья. Я всё ещё называю вас по званию и фамилии, но мы работаем с вами достаточно долго. Разве я не смогу когда-нибудь позволить себе называть вас по имени вне офиса?

― Не сможешь. По-твоему, месяц ― это типа много?

― Меня ещё ни разу не отправили на ремонт, а это для вас и для меня большое достижение.

Детектив смеется. Приглушённо, потирая подбородок. Ричард записывает это в свою память и сам непроизвольно улыбается. Да, наверное, это достаточно смешно. 

― Ты какой-то придурок. Но смешной. 

― Спасибо, ― Ричард предлагает системе расценить это как комплимент. Встроенный словарь определяет эту синтаксическую схему как «противительно-возместительную», а следовательно ― претендующую на своеобразный комплимент. ― Так что с вами вчера случилось?

― Да Господи, смотрел телек и не мог заснуть. 

― И всё? 

― И всё, ― детектив разводит руками. Система не может считать выражение его лица. ― Ты ожидал чё-то грандиозное? Я просто хуёво засыпаю, у меня же нет специальной кнопочки для этого. Достаточно душевный разговор получается?

― Не думаю. 

― Почему? ― Система считывает на лице детектива «удивление», однако Ричард этому не верит. ― По-моему, охуенное откровение. Не каждый день мужик смотрит сраный баскетбол из-за бессонницы. 

― Вам нравится баскетбол? 

― Мне на него похуй. Как и тебе должно быть на мои проблемы. Поэтому заткнись про свою дружбу-хуюжбу и заполни бланк, который я скинул, ― и отворачивается к своему компьютеру. 

Ричард проверяет спортивную телепрограмму за прошедший вечер. Да, баскетбол действительно шёл: матч между командами Houston Rockets и Brooklyn Nets, счёт 102:98. Однако для детектива эта информация не актуальна, и запоминать её нет смысла.

Система отмечает, что отношения ухудшились на 2%.

Диод коротко мигнул жёлтым.

***

24 января выслано новое дело. Содержимое папок представляет собой видеозаписи с камер, публикации в СМИ о недавних происшествиях, связанных с андроидами новых моделей: нападения на магазины «Киберлайф», нанесение повреждений моделям (удары тяжелым предметом, извлечение внутренних частей и замена их на испорченные, отключение), а также причинение вреда андроидам, работающим на улице. Было зафиксировано одно покушение на домашнего андроида. Все пострадавшие модели были выпущены после 01.01.2039. Происшествия происходили в промежутке с 15 января по 23 января в ночное время суток. 

― Как мне назвать дело? ― Ричард просматривает папки, общий объём: 238 файлов. Детектив разваливается в кресле и закатывает рукава кофты. 

― «Рабочая хрень». 

― Не думаю, что это подходит, у нас уже есть три таких.

― О Господи. На кой хер тебе называть каждое дело своим именем?

― Мне это нравится, ― Ричард кладёт ладони на стол. ― Это показывает то, как мы нестандартно можем относиться к собственной работе. 

― Ты сидишь как ёбаный пастор. 

Ричард едва заметно улыбается. 

― Вас это не устраивает? 

― Да мне как-то похуй, ― детектив пожимает плечами и отворачивается к окну. 

Официант-андроид выставляет на их стол блюдо со стейком и чашку эспрессо. Детектив оставляет официанта без благодарности. Ричард из записей в досье знает, что детектив предпочитает не благодарить официантов-андроидов.

― Давайте обсудим дело. Я посмотрел общую картину, и есть пока предположение, что это делает человек, который испытывает сильную неприязнь к андроидам. Собственно, такое отношение могло быть вызвано растущим процентом безработицы.

― Ну, я его в целом понимаю, ― детектив усмехается и разворачивает салфетку со столовыми приборами. ― Если меня попрут нахуй с работы, то первым делом я пристрелю тебя.

Ричард ощущает, что диод мигает жёлтым. Поиск ответа затягивается на 5 секунд. Программа выдает для ответа абсолютно **не то**. 

― Я бы хотел, чтобы этого не произошло. ― Стандартный ответ, который лучше всего применять в не предписанных системой случаях. ― В смысле…

― В смысле чтобы я тебя уебал? ― Детектив Рид делит стейк на неровные части. Их получается восемь.

― И это тоже, но в первую очередь ― чтобы вы потеряли своё рабочее место. 

― Ебать ты добрый. ― Детектив изображает улыбку и принимается за обед.

― Приятного аппетита, детектив. Можно я продолжу? ― Детектив небрежным жестом даёт согласие. ― Спасибо. Так вот, если наносить материальный урон компании «Киберлайф», то есть громить магазины, портить уличных и личных андроидов, если вставлять в андроидов другую микропрограмму или распространять вирус, который помешает их работе, то можно подорвать репутацию компании. Если доказать обществу, что не все андроиды совершенны, то можно добиться сокращения их численности на рабочих местах. Это уже было совсем не так давно, насколько вы помните, это было в ноябре две тысячи тридцать восьмого года, количество выпускаемых андроидов было сокращено. Однако стоит заметить одну деталь: все пострадавшие андроиды были выпущены после начала нынешнего года. Все старые модели, которые ещё не были обновлены или не подлежат обновлению на тех же предприятиях оказались нетронутыми. И это требует более длительного анализа. Что вы думаете об этом, детектив?

Детектив Рид собирает по тарелке соус на кусочек стейка. Делает глоток из чашки.

― Ну, можно и так, но если этот чувак гробит только новые модели, почему это не может быть андроид, которого тупо списали на утилизацию или деактивацию?

― Да, вполне вероятно. В таком случае мы снова имеем дело с девиантами. 

― Разве не всех девиантов ещё отстреляли? 

― Поскольку был отдан приказ уничтожать всех девиантов или отправлять их на разборку, многие оставшиеся смогли спрятаться. Не всех андроидов также успели собрать на перепроверку. То есть, некоторые девианты могли ещё остаться после событий ноября. Сейчас компания в основном занялась производством новых моделей, в которых возможность девиации максимально снижена или отсутствует вообще. 

― Удивительно, что вы ещё существуете после этого. 

― Вы хотите со мной обсудить эту тему?

― Там нечего обсуждать. ― Детектив бросает использованную салфетку в тарелку, прямо в остатки соуса, и снова отпивает кофе.

― Если вы опасаетесь, что я могу оказаться девиантом, то это напрасно. Моя модель является самой передовой из всей линейки. В моей модели устранены все изъяны, которые были у предыдущей.

― И всё же тебя собрали до ноября, ― детектив расслабленно откидывается на спинку стула и скрещивает руки на груди. ― Откуда мне знать, что тебя не ёбнет в любой момент? Что ты не схватишь вирус и не захочешь меня убить?

― Я провожу диагностику несколько раз в неделю и устраняю неполадки в своей системе.

― Я это уже слышал. Где гарантия, что ты всё исправляешь так, как _надо_?

Поиск ответа зависает. Система производит реакцию мышц лица, имитирующих задумчивость. Детектив усмехается и пинает его под столом. Ричард ощущает слабый дискомфорт в левой голени.

― В системе от «Киберлайф» есть основные критерии, с которыми всегда должны сверяться наши действия.

― Ой, блять. ― Детектив наклоняется к его лицу достаточно близко, расстояние ― 16,8 дюймов. ― Я ебал ваш «Киберлайф». Если ты решишь ебануться, то предупреди меня об этом первым, окей? Чтобы я успел тебя грохнуть раньше всех. ― Радужка детектива Гэвина Рида составлена в основном из оттенков Cadet Blue, номер 95 158 160, и Light Blue, номер 173 216 230. Ричард замечает это впервые. Ричард делает изображение и запоминает его где-то в глубине системы. ― Запиши всё, что ты мне тут напиздел, заплати и пошли. 

Детектив вытаскивает из кармана джинсов потрёпанную пачку жевательной резинки и широким шагом идет к выходу.

Диод продолжает мигать жёлтым. Всё вокруг мелькает еле заметными помехами. Человек в таком состоянии сказал бы, что у него кружится голова.

***

_Люди хрупкие_. 

Ричард знает это с самого момента окончания своей сборки. 

_Людей нужно защищать_. Это основная задача андроида, которая прописана в программе. 

Поэтому когда PC200 делает выстрел в детектива и промахивается, Ричард нападает сбоку и валит его на асфальт, грязный чёрный асфальт, и бьёт кулаком ему по виску. С размаха. Раз. Бьёт в лицо. Два. 

― Ричард.

Три. Четыре.

― Ричард!

Пять, шесть, семь.

― Ричард, хватит!

Он замирает на восьмом ударе. Андроид отключился сам, его голова пробита до микросхем со стороны диода. Ричард бил именно в место, где должен быть диод. Руки Ричарда в тириуме (ярко-синее на чисто-белом) и в восьми повреждениях разного уровня, но ничего серьёзного. 

― Ты его вырубил! ― Детектив опускается рядом. Дыхание учащенное.

― Он мог вас убить. ― Ричард спокоен. Ричард думает, что спокоен и стабилен. Детектив переворачивает голову андроида на неповрежденную сторону. PC200, старая модель полицейского, которую выпустили ограниченным тиражом весной 2038 года.

― Хватило бы и двух предупредительных ударов. Какого хрена ты сделал?

― Извините, я… ― Диод начинает светиться жёлтым и мигать. Вокруг появляются помехи, мелкие, мелкие помехи. Ричард непроизвольно жмурится. 

― Он не включится? 

― Сейчас навряд ли. Я повредил основные схемы, их нужно будет заменить. Я могу попробовать взломать его память, но там будет далеко не всё, потому что часть информации может храниться в другом виде и в других местах. 

― Ну, допустим, мы это всё сделаем, ― детектив поднимается и смотрит на Ричарда сверху вниз. ― Как мне объяснить остальным, что за херня тут произошла?

Ричард смотрит на свои руки. Тириум оставил на коже бледно-синие следы и въелся в царапины, манжеты пиджака пропитаны им насквозь. И действительно: как?

― Скажем, что он угрожал вашей безопасности, это же правда. Вы ведь тоже его сначала ударили, это была ваша самооборона.

― Я хотя бы не разъебал его. ― Детектив растирает под носом подсохшую кровь. ― Вызови наряд. Там разберёмся.

Ричард кивает и совершает вызов. Один повреждённый андроид, пострадавших нет, медпомощь не требуется. Время ожидания ― 5 минут. Фиксирует приблизительное время происшествия ― 02:39, 01.02.2039; место ― Атуотер-стрит, 18. Количество предполагаемых уличных свидетелей: 1–2. 

Детектив прислоняется к стене и закуривает. Ричард замечает, что у него сильные ушибы на руках.

― Почему ты начал его бить? 

Ричард поднимается. Вокруг всё ещё мелькают помехи. 

― Он мог вас сильно поранить или убить. У меня в приоритете ваша безопасность.

― Ой, да брось, скажи по-нормальному. ― У детектива два повреждения: ушиб носа и ссадина на щеке. За это время кровотечение остановилось, кровь успела свернуться и подсохнуть на коже. Ричард рассматривает тёмно-красные пятна, система идентифицирует их как оттенок Sangria, номер 146 0 10. 

А зачем ему это? Это же всего лишь кровь. 

― Вам нужно обработать раны.

Детектив делает затяжку. Память фиксирует этот момент: в оранжевом тлении сигареты, в напряжении отдельных мышц руки, мышц лица, в моменте расширения грудной клетки ― это лёгкие раскрываются, принимая дым, ― в неотводимом взгляде. При таком освещении оттенок его радужки кажется намного темнее.

― Тему не меняй.

Ричард сохраняет это изображение. Диод становится голубым.

― Я не знаю.

Рядом слышно сирену, затем скрип колёс и стук дверьми автомобиля.

― Иди к машине, ― детектив бросает сигарету под ноги и давит её подошвой. Делает выдох. Дым рассеивается за две секунды. ― Скоро подойду.

Ричард кивает и отходит. 

Если детектив Рид скажет следователям, что это Ричард повредил подозреваемого андроида, то его отправят на диагностику или заменят, в случае серьёзного повреждения системы. Ричард не хочет делать диагностику себя самого, потому что она не показывает ему основных причин. Его собственная диагностика вообще уже ничего не показывает.

Если детектив Рид скажет, то Ричард, вероятно, больше никогда не вернётся к работе. У Ричарда заберут его имя и оставят номер и модель. Ричарда разберут на детали и сотрут всю информацию, накопленную за всё время его жизни. А жизнь Ричарда на данный момент составляет ровно 50 дней или 1200 часов, из которых 464 часа проведено на работе с детективом Ридом.

Ричард ищет в багажнике автомобиля аптечный ящик. Ричард находит чеки из кофеен, бумажные журналы учёта, бумажные бланки на штраф, бумажные газеты, карандаш, запасную покрышку, тряпки для протирания стёкол, аптечный ящик.

Ричард слышит широкие тяжёлые шаги рядом. И чувствует запах табака.

― Ща они разберутся, и поедем в участок. ― Детектив шмыгает носом. ― Пошарим в его памяти и поймём, нужен он нам вообще или как.

Ричард находит антисептик и белоснежную, чистую вату.

― Детектив. ― Ричард аккуратно берёт его за запястье, в обхвате ― 7,08 дюймов. ― Позвольте. 

Температура ладони детектива Гэвина Рида составляет 78,8 градусов. Ричард обрабатывает ссадины на правой руке. Пероксид водорода шипит при окислительной реакции, пузыри окрашиваются в разбавленный красный. Ричард неотрывно смотрит и запоминает это до мельчайших точек.

― Что, нравится? ― Детектив слегка морщится от боли.

― Наверное. ― Ричард бережно стирает кровь, и она впитывается в белоснежную вату. Остаётся только свеже-розовая рана. ― Выглядит очень красиво. ― Ричард берет другой кусочек ваты, мягкий, очень мягкий и приятный. ― Позвольте. ― И касается лица детектива. ― Здесь совсем немного.

Люди слишком хрупкие.

Люди состоят из рубцов, шрамов, швов, пятен. Человеческое тело запоминает всю прошедшую по нему жизнь.

Ричард смотрит на шрам на переносице детектива и понимает, что за всё это время не узнал, откуда он. Ричард протягивает руку, чтобы к нему прикоснуться.

Детектив резко бьёт его по запястью.

― Не трогай.

И взгляд считывается как враждебный.

― К вашему носу нужно будет приложить холод, я могу отрегулировать температуру своей руки для этого.

― Обойдёмся. ― детектив Рид отступает на пару шагов и вытаскивает из кармана пачку сигарет. ― Я в машине посижу, а то холодно чё-то. 

― Детектив.

Диод мигает жёлтым. 

Детектив Рид поворачивается к нему, зажав незажжённую сигарету зубами.

― Вы сказали, что это я?

Детектив щелкает зажигалкой и, прикурив, садится в автомобиль.

***

3 февраля детектив Гэвин Рид не явился на рабочее место.

― Зря ты пришёл, ― к его столу подходит офицер Элент, ― твоего напарника сегодня нет. Он отпросился на три дня. Сказал, что потом отработает. 

― Я не знал. 

― Ну, в общем вот. Так что сходи погуляй. Или что там делают андроиды в свои выходные? ― Он добродушно улыбается и уходит. 

Вот как.

Ричард сразу набирает сообщение: « _Детектив, где вы? Что я могу сделать в ваше отсутствие?_ ».

Разобрать файлы по папкам, рассортировать дела по датам, поискать информацию по каждому делу, заполнить за детектива Рида бумаги, подсчитать статистику раскрываемости преступлений, сменить картинку на фоне в рабочем компьютере.

Если отследить мобильное устройство детектива на карте Соединённых Штатов Америки, то система покажет, что на данный момент Гэвин Рид находится в штате Иллинойс, недалеко от пригородов Чикаго ― всего 34,7 миль.

Через 2 минуты 47 секунд приходит ответ:

« _делай что хочешь_ ».

Он не может хотеть. Он может найти в системе определение к слову «желание», найти причины появления желаний у людей, но понять и ощутить его на себе он не способен.

Ричард думает о том, почему он сломал того андроида. Он должен знать ответы на все вопросы, касающиеся его поведения. Врать он тоже не может, а не знать ― вопрос времени, он должен как можно быстрее устранять все обнаруженные в своих знаниях пробелы.

Но он не может ответить на один вопрос: _почему ты его бил?_ Система не выдает никаких ответов.

Он выглядит как человек.

Он имитирует человека: своим дыханием, голосом, мимикой, движениями, какой-то программной заботой.

Если в андроиде есть способность к чувствам, то он не сможет дать им имена. Ричард сомневается, что всё, возникающее в девиантах, вообще можно назвать полноценными эмоциями или чувствами в их человеческом представлении.

Все чувства, возникающие в девиантах, можно условно обозначить как первородные. Ими оказываются Любовь, Ненависть и Страх. Из них выходит всё, и к ним всё стремится. Они отправная точка, и они же ― завершающая. Они сцепляются в бесконечность. В отдельности друг от друга они порождают тысячи других чувств, которые как имеют название, так и остаются безымянными. Смешение их приводит к формированию спектра различных противоречивых чувств, которые часто не имеют названия и часто испытываются самими людьми. Если проанализировать часть дел о девиации, то основной её причиной является зарождение в андроиде именно одного из первородных чувств: Любви, Ненависти или Страха, а затем ― остальных производных.

Ричард полагает, что если у него есть риск стать девиантом, то в его случае, если сложить все первые впечатления, должна быть Ненависть. 

Диод мигает жёлтым. 

Ричард понимает, что сейчас делать что-то по работе без детектива Рида нет смысла, и уходит в информационный поток.

***

Детектив Рид возвращается в Детройт 5 февраля, в 17:13. Ричард замечает это на карте отслеживания.

В 18:24 детектив Рид открывает Ричарду дверь своей квартиры с комментарием: « _Почему я не удивлён, что ты припёрся_ ». 

На столе у детектива открытая бутылка водки, прозрачная, длинная; стакан, открытая пачка Camel, крошки табака, зажигалка, пепельница с тремя окурками и обёртки от батончиков, мятые, разноцветные (ярко-зелёный, синий, розовый). В комнате ― дымно, окна закрыты, жалюзи опущены, детектив в футболке (с надписью «I’m the son of rage and love») и в нестабильном настроении. 

― Я рад, что вы вернулись, ― Ричард улыбается. 

― А уж я-то как рад, просто пиздец. ― Детектив достаёт из пачки сигарету. ― Зачем пришёл?

― Хотел навестить вас. 

Детектив тянется к зажигалке.

― Навестил? ― щёлкает ею.

В кухне становится плотно от дыма. 

― В последнее время вы стали курить слишком много, это вредит вашему здоровью. 

― Быстрее сдохну, какая разница?

― Позвольте мне всё-таки открыть здесь окно. Так будет лучше. 

― Валяй. 

В кухне становится шумно от улицы, и дым рассеивается до слабого тумана. Жалюзи шелестят от коротких порывов ветра, с них слетает пыль. И на подоконнике тоже ― пыль, распечатанные письма, листовки из супермаркетов. 

― Слушай. Вот смотрю на тебя и думаю: у тебя другой шмот есть вообще? ― Детектив тычет пальцем в голубой треугольник. Точкой на груди. Мелкой вспышкой прикосновения. ― Меня уже бесит этот костюм. 

― На данный момент у меня нет ничего другого. Эта униформа из «Киберлайф» должна быть на мне всегда при исполнении моих обязанностей помощника. 

― Ты не на работе, придурок. Если ты решил припереться ко мне домой, то поменяй свою хрень на что-нибудь нормальное. 

― У вас есть пожелания?

― Мне похуй. Сходи пошарь на полках ― может, старьё какое-нибудь найдешь. 

В его спальне выключен свет и подняты жалюзи, на полу лежит пятно неонового света от фонаря. На полке в шкафу стопка одежды, Ричард выбирает наугад ― заношенные джинсы и чёрная футболка с надписью “BRAIN DRAIN”. Группа Ramones, альбом 1989 года, панк-рок. 

Оказывается не по размеру. 

Ощущение в чужой одежде ― немного странное. Эта ткань грубее, чем та, из которой сделана его форма. По нервам внутри пробегает приятная вибрация. 

В карманах джинсов Ричард находит пару монет номиналом в 25 центов, обёртку от жевательной резинки, в заднем кармане ― песчинки и мятую фотографию. 

На ней двое: Марта Рид, 2006 года рождения, I группа крови (больше в общей базе данных о ней ничего нет) и Гэвин Рид: моложе на несколько лет и счастливее, чем на данный момент. А ещё с обручальным кольцом и на фоне частного дома в пригороде. На обратной стороне фотографии отсутствуют какие-либо надписи о дате, но Ричард понимает: здесь что-то далёкое и уже недостижимое. 

Люди собирают важные, как им кажется, вещи. Люди наделяют эти вещи сакральным для себя значением памяти. Люди делают фотографии ― фиксируют время на материальном носителе. Люди способны отбирать для себя воспоминания. Люди способны строить из них своё прошлое. Но у людей одна память на всю жизнь. 

Андроид не способен ощущать время так, как его ощущает человек. Андроид не почувствует юность, не почувствует старость, не почувствует смерть. Ни свою, ни кого-то другого. Тело андроида не ощутит время ни в каком его проявлении. Сознание андроида не ощутит время так, как его ощущает человек.

― Чё застрял? ― Уже из гостиной. 

Ричард кладёт фотографию на подоконник пустой стороной вверх, чистым листом к миру, и выходит из комнаты.

Детектив устроился на диване, поставив бутылку перед собой на журнальный столик.

― Вот. ― Ричард садится рядом. ― Она мне немного мала, но это нисколько не стесняет движений.

Детектив приглядывается к рисунку на футболке.

― Вот это ты откопал.

― Вам нравится эта группа?

― Раньше слушал. Хорошая музыка.

Детектив переключает каналы. Выпуск новостей, ток-шоу со знаменитостями, мелодраматический сериал, лотерея, выпуск новостей, бейсбольный матч, детективный сериал, мультфильм, выпуск новостей… 

― Вы были в Чикаго.

Детектив усмехается.

― Ты следил за мной. 

― Просто проверял ваше местоположение. Мне было очень важно знать, где вы. 

Детектив оставляет бейсбольный матч. 

― Где ваша супруга? 

Детектив Рид поворачивается к нему и внимательно смотрит, словно под этим взглядом Ричард должен пожалеть о своём вопросе и любопытстве. 

― Я просто нашёл у вас фотографию.

Детектив Рид отворачивается и наливает себе водки.

― Мы давно разошлись, ― и выпивает залпом. Морщится. Со стуком ставит стакан. ― Она ушла от меня. 

Питчер делает подачу. Мяч стремительно летит через поле. 

― Почему?

― Сказала, что я ей не нужен. Что она проебалась с выбором. Что я мразь. Понимаешь? Мразь. Ты таких людей ещё не встречал.

― Я контактировал со многими людьми, и могу сказать, что…

― Нихуя ты не можешь сказать. ― Детектив откидывается на спинку дивана. ― Ты думаешь, что я не знаю, что обо мне говорят остальные копы? « _Он говнюк, но с ним приходится работать_ ». « _Он урод, но с ним приходиться работать_ ». « _Он ёбаный придурок, но с ним приходится работать_ ». Все хотят, чтобы я сдох или уволился. И знаешь что? Возможно, я это заслужил. Потому что я мразь.

Флай-аут. С экрана светит бледно-зелёным.

― Вы ездили в Иллинойс, чтобы с ней встретиться?

― Да. И я знатно объебался. Мы хорошо общались недели две, и я думал: что-то можно исправить. Вот это я тупой. ― Детектив наливает себе ещё. ― Запомни: люди съёбываются от других просто так. Чаще всего у одних нет причин, чтобы бросать других. Если этого не знал, то запиши. Запиши в свою сраную голову и никогда не забывай. ― И выпивает. Одним глотком, зажмурившись. ― Гадость. 

Ричард замечает, как фиксирует всё: каждое слово, жест, отражение света. Гэвин Рид ― освещённый зелёным светом бейсбольного поля; с бледной кожей и тёмным шрамом на носу; горячий от водки и давления крови; злой, отчаянный и расстроенный (как это соединяется в нём одновременно?); с дорожной пылью по карманам и складным ножом между подушками дивана (Ричард ощупывает его стальную ручку); хранящий старую футболку с уже несуществующей группой и щёлкающий зажигалкой (мелькают искры и всполохи). 

Люди ― противоречиво удивительные.

Начинается новый иннинг.

― Я рад, что вы вернулись в Детройт. ― Ричард сжимает его сухую ладонь.

Детектив не отвечает.

***

20:29. 

Ричард уносит бутылку в холодильник, стакан ― ополоснуть холодной водой, сигареты с зажигалкой положить на стол и прикрыть окно. Выключить на кухне свет. Детектив Рид безучастным взглядом смотрит на то, как заканчивается бейсбол и начинаются спортивные новости. Или смотрит в сторону экрана, но ничего на нём происходящего не видит, как будто он тоже погружен в какой-то информационный поток в своей голове. 

― Будет лучше, если вы ляжете. ― Ричард аккуратно толкает детектива в плечо и подкладывает ему под голову подушку. ― Так вам будет легче, и вы сможете скоро заснуть.

― Я не хочу спать. ― Детектив трёт закрытые веки. ― Я хочу, чтобы всё было окей, понимаешь? Чтобы я не торчал на работе до двух ночи, потому что мне нечего делать в своей сраной квартире. Чтобы я не жрал какие-то колёса, потому что не получается заснуть. Чтобы мне стало лучше, и не хотелось сдохнуть. Почему я не сраный робот, которому на всё похуй? ― Ричард аккуратно касается пальцами его волос, слегка влажных от пота. ― Вот ты. Какого хрена ты за мной таскаешься? Я же ничего хорошего тебе не сделал.

― Мне с вами нравится. Хоть вы иногда и ведёте себя совсем грубо, но я прекрасно понимаю, что это ― черта вашего характера.

― Чё тебе может нравиться? ― Детектив смотрит перед собой в столешницу, с каплями от водки и сухими крошками от когда-то съеденного сэндвича. ― Ты ж нихрена обо мне не знаешь. 

― Тогда расскажите о себе сами. 

― И что ты хочешь услышать? Подробную биографию: где родился, учился, с кем сосался?

― Расскажите то, что считаете нужным. Или самым важным в вашей жизни.

― Тебе что, в кайф слушать чей-то длинный пиздёж? 

― Можно и так выразиться. ― Ричард улыбается и, зарывшись пальцами в волосы, снимает с ладони скин. 

― Хочешь охуенную историю о том, как я съебался из дома в шестнадцать? ― Детектив тянется за пультом и убавляет громкость на телевизоре. ― Отец у меня был странный мудак: постоянно орал, если ему что-то не нравилось. В основном все проблемы были из школы: если у меня что-то не получалось, он заставлял переделывать на восемь раз и снова орал, если что-то было не так. В основном это была какая-то хуйня, совсем незначительная, может, и ругали меня не так много, как мне кажется, но я всё это помню. У меня были просто пиздец какие синяки. Отец вообще считал, что если пиздить своего ребёнка и орать на него, то он обязательно исправится и будет самым охуенным. Но его методы перестали на мне работать ещё лет в двенадцать, когда в основном всё наладилось. Он перестал бить ремнём, а я стал чаще съёбываться куда-нибудь, я не хотел там находиться. Мама ничего не говорила. Может, она просто не знала что сделать. Это было странно: они оба меня любили, мы многое делали вместе, но когда он злился, мне становилось очень стрёмно. И пойти мне было почти не к кому. ― Гэвин смотрит в потолок. ― Потом его посадили за убийство. Я этому вообще не поверил. Думал: чё за хуйня? Разве мой отец мог так сделать? Серьёзно, просто замочить какого-то идиота, я ведь даже не понял, кого он там убил и за что. Приехать к нему мы не могли ― далеко ехать, да и давали там два часа на встречу. Он мог только позвонить мне в выходные где-нибудь с утра. Вот и получалось, что я его не видел где-то с полгода. Мне было как раз шестнадцать уже. А потом мы с ним всё-таки поговорили, и он сказал: «Это было не случайно, я этого хотел». Я смотрел в его лицо, он был всё так же ― моим отцом, с которым мы ездили в поход или чинили машину по выходным. В тот момент мне стало пиздец как страшно от того, что он мой отец. Я просто понял, что не смогу простить ему половину своего детства. И когда мы вернулись, я съебался из дома. Мне показалось, что весь наш дом пропитан теми его словами. Я собрал рюкзак, вытащил заначку и решил, что как-нибудь доеду до Чикаго, а там что-нибудь придумаю. Ну, что думаешь: я два дня ходил по Чикаго просто так, от копов прятался. Ещё ни разу я так долго не смотрел вокруг себя на всё подряд. Прожрал свои деньги. Под мостом спал. Познакомился с какими-то любителями марихуаны. Потом вернулся: стало холодно, а у меня только ветровка. Ловил попутки. Ты хоть знаешь, как мало машин едет в сторону сраного Элджина?.. А потом я посмотрел, как расстроилась моя мама, и пожалел, что это сделал. Когда-то потом я понял, что она была просто уставшая и нервная, возможно, у неё были какие-то проблемы, о которых я не знал. Я только потом понял, что я _такой_ от того, что они у меня были ― _такие_. Все какие-то несчастные. Я понял, что должен исправить то, что они сделали, но, видимо, во мне осталось что-то, что сложно исправить или уже не исправишь никогда. 

Гэвин закрывает лицо ладонями и глубоко вдыхает. 

― Господи, ну бля, почему всё скатилось в такое унылое говно? 

― Всё в порядке, детектив. Вы не виноваты в этом. ― Ричард гладит его по плечу. ― Спасибо вам.

― Ой, да пожалуйста, я могу тебе рассказывать про свою хуйню хоть круглые сутки. У меня было столько дерьма в жизни, что ты даже скачать себе столько не сможешь.

― Давайте лучше поговорим о чем-нибудь приятном.

Гэвин отодвигается немного в сторону и хлопает по дивану рядом с собой. 

― Ложись. 

Ричард устраивается у спинки дивана, почти вплотную к Гэвину, головой ― на ту же подушку, лицом ― к лицу. И ощущается, как тепло быть близко к человеку.

― Расскажите, чего вы хотели в последнее время?

― Чтобы все отъебались. Чтобы прилетел какой-нибудь ураган и все мы сдохли. Ну или чтобы я жил в лесу и никто меня не трогал.

― Я знаю, что лес ― это отдельная экосистема. 

― Нет, оно понятно. Ты его не видел даже ни разу, сейчас уже многое вырубили. Я помню, был когда-то с отцом в Миннесоте, там просто охрененная природа. И сплошной лес. Я хотел туда уйти навсегда, соорудить шалаш и жить. Ну или сдохнуть от медведя. ― Гэвин хрипло смеется. ― Не, андроид ни за что там не выживет, потому что там нет электричества. А человек выжить может, если постарается. Я вообще хотел бы туда свалить и жить, чтобы меня никто не доёбывал. Ездил бы раз в неделю в город за едой, и всё. В остальном: сидел бы у себя и что-нибудь делал. У меня даже радиоприёмник старый остался, на батарейках, и он даже что-то ловит, прикинь. Хрен знает, ловил бы он в лесу, но было бы классно. Сидишь, табуретку себе делаешь, ешь тушенку из банки и слушаешь сраную музыку. Никакой цивилизации с её проблемами, и мозги никто не ебёт. Охуенно же. 

― Да, наверное. Насколько мне известно, стремление уединиться от остальной цивилизации было известно ещё с давних времен существования человека.

― Я скажу тебе следующее: когда люди вышли из пещеры и сделали себе государство, уже были те, кто хотел съебаться в лес и сделал это. И чем дальше, тем больше людей хотело уйти, и тем меньше было тех, кто это сделал. 

― Я знаю, что существует много примеров из истории и литературы, когда человек хочет территориально и духовно отделиться от современного ему общества и жить по своей философии. Это часто встречается среди людей творческих, например, писателей. Как Генри Торо, Лев Толстой или Джером Сэлинджер. Уединение от общества используется ими как возможность самосовершенствования и создания собственной жизненной философии.

― Не знаю, я просто хочу отдохнуть.

― Я думаю, что когда-нибудь вы сможете себе позволить такой отдых.

― Когда буду старым, как Андерсон. ― Гэвин закрывает глаза. ― Лучше бы он тоже выбрал куда-нибудь съебаться.

Становится тихо. Слышно, что происходит на экране телевизора на минимальной громкости (комментатор рассказывает о спортивных перспективах для победившей команды). Слышно, что за окном по дороге часто проезжают автомобили (как минимум 6 в минуту), что кто-то куда-то возвращается, и его шаги отдаются гулким эхо между домами ― вверх, к бездонному небу, в котором не видно звёзд из-за яркости городского света. Ричард слышит, как дыхание Гэвина становится ровнее и спокойнее. 

Когда Гэвин засыпает, Ричард укрывает его тонким одеялом (материал: шерсть), выключает телевизор (на передаче, где обсуждают готовность инфраструктуры крупных городов Соединённых Штатов Америки к проведению чемпионатов мира по разным видам спорта) и начинает тщательно разбирать всю новую информацию по отсекам.

***

Аманда говорила: люди уродливы и недолговечны. Человек может родиться некрасивым или больным, а андроид всегда будет совершенен: со дня своего сотворения и до конца вечности. Аманда говорила: андроид не чувствует время, потому он выше него, а человек его ощущает, и понимает, что он лишь временное существо. Андроид только помогает человеку понять, как он недолговечен и слаб. Аманда говорила: зачем тебе привязываться к человеку, если он тебя в любом случае бросит. Он состарится, а ты будешь молодым. Он ослабнет, а ты сможешь только стать сильнее. Он умрёт, а ты останешься один. 

В 6:30 Ричард ощущает, как Гэвин поворачивается на другой бок и начинает просыпаться. Его ладонь упирается в грудь. Аккуратно ощупывает рельеф (полностью имитирующий грудную клетку человека), спускается ниже под край футболки, ниже ― под пояс джинсов, тянется к паху. Сжимает.

― Я так и знал, ― говорит Гэвин, хрипловатым голосом, с закрытыми глазами, и убирает руку. Ричард возвращает её и укладывает себе на живот, накрыв своей ладонью. Тёплое пятно. ― С тобой нет смысла трахаться. 

Диод настойчиво светится жёлтым.

― Я не предназначен для этого. Извините. 

Гэвин трёт переносицу. 

Люди состоят из спонтанных желаний. 

― Мне известно, что поцелуй, являясь выражением любви и близости, также может приносить удовольствие, сравнимое с сексом. При поцелуе в организме человека вырабатываются окситоцин, дофамин и эндорфин… 

― А в организме андроида?

― В андроиде не происходит ничего. 

― И в чём тогда смысл? 

― Наверное, в удовлетворении потребности человека в любви и близости. Андроиду эти потребности удовлетворять не нужно, потому что для него их не существует. 

― Тогда зачем ты держишь меня за руку? ― Гэвин усмехается. 

― А… Скорее всего, это вышло случайно. Извините. ― Ричард аккуратно отпускает его руку. Что-то изнутри заставляет его опустить взгляд и не смотреть Гэвину в глаза.

― Ты мне тут сейчас, чё? Альтернативы предлагаешь?

― Возможно. Но если вы всё-таки сильно нуждаетесь в сексуальном контакте, то я могу попробовать удовлетворить вас с…

― Ой, нет, всё, заткнись, ― Гэвин отмахивается и, ухватившись за край дивана, медленно поднимается.

― Как вы себя чувствуете? 

― Пойдёт. ― Гэвин садится и потирает шею. ― Никогда больше не буду так спать. ― Зевает, прикрывая рот ладонью. ― Всё, я в душ.

Ричард складывает одеяло и убирает подушку. Ричард убирает со стола мусор, вытряхивает пепельницу и открывает жалюзи. 

_Если бы я был человеком, то каким? Как бы я себя вёл? Что бы я чувствовал к другим? Как бы я жил с людьми? Что бы я выбирал и как бы я выбирал? Что бы мне нравилось, а что вызывало бы отторжение? Кого бы я любил?_

Ричард включает кофеварку и начинает готовить завтрак. 

_Что значит любить и как это ощущается?_

С хрупким треском разбивает одно яйцо над сковородкой.

_Каково это ― хотеть близости? Ощущать её? Из чего она происходит и что она порождает?_

Второе.

_Почему не все люди счастливы? Почему не все люди, желающие любви и близости, находят того, кто (или что) примет на себя обязанности испытывать на себе эти важные чувства? Почему любовь является самым важным чувством?_

_Почему так трудно быть кому-то нужным и так просто ― в ком-то нуждаться?_

Когда Гэвин возвращается, он говорит, что от андроида дома, в принципе, есть толк, и садится за стол. Ричард замечает несколько мелких капель на его руках.

― Всё-таки тебе идёт эта футболка, ― Гэвин оценивающе его рассматривает и потирает подбородок.

Ричард ставит перед ним тарелку с яичницей и кусочком хлеба, кружку с кофе и телефон.

― Сигарет? 

― Не хочу пока. ― Гэвин разламывает хлеб пополам.

― Включить новости по телевизору или прочитать?

― В жопу новости, ещё насмотрюсь.

Ричард садится на место рядом и складывает ладони перед собой.

― Можно мне спросить?

― Валяй. ― Гэвин отряхивает хлебные крошки с ладоней и принимается за завтрак. 

― Я много собирал и анализировал за всё время, что мы работаем, и у меня возникает закономерный вопрос. Кто я для вас, детектив?

Желток лопается под зубцами вилки и растекается по тарелке, как проткнутое солнце. 

― Что у тебя за вопросы такие…

― Провокационные? Вызывающие?

― Ну типа того.

― Мне хочется знать о вашем отношении ко мне. Как вы воспринимаете меня и как я вхожу в ваше личное пространство.

― И что ты хочешь от меня услышать? ― Гэвин бросает кусок хлеба в тарелку ― в расплывшийся желток.

― Вероятно, правду. 

― Так вот слушай правду: ты робот, с которым я работаю. Робот, который сидит в моей футболке у меня в квартире и смотрит, как я жру. Робот, с которым я почему-то разговаривал и спал рядом этой ночью. Возможно, ты бы стал самым первым роботом, с которым мне захотелось переспать, но ты к этому неспособен, хотя и меня не то чтобы возбуждают андроиды. Ну, лицо тебе сделали симпатичное. В принципе, ты забавный, я бы даже мог с тобой подружиться. Но иногда ты нудный, прям пиздец, и задаешь кучу неудобных вопросов, ― Гэвин вертит вилку между пальцами. ― Вот и всё. Я ответил предельно честно, ― и съедает кусок яичницы.

― Спасибо.

― По части непиздежа ― всегда пожалуйста. 

Ричард не знает, как оценить полученную информацию. И не знает, что он на самом деле хотел услышать. 

― Я хотел сказать вам, что вы для меня очень важны.

― Да правда что ли? ― Гэвин размешивает сахар в кофе. 

― Правда. Иногда мне кажется, что я без вас не смогу делать привычные для меня вещи, например, работать или продолжать изучать окружающий мир. На самом деле для меня вы ― тот, с кем я могу делиться всем. Мой круг близких контактов ограничен только вами.

― Звучит так, как будто ты собираешься за меня умереть. 

Ричард фиксирует время (7:48, 6 февраля, пятница), запоминает тёмные царапины на руках Гэвина и шрам на его плече, подсохший желток на краю тарелки, разводы от кофе на стенках кружки, поднятые жалюзи и мягко-розовое пятно от рассвета на стене.

― Что вполне вероятно, ― и честно улыбается.

***

Информация в пойманном андроиде оказалась немного повреждённой, но удалось отыскать то, что в порче новых моделей замешано ещё несколько, приблизительно 4–6 андроидов-девиантов, которые могли остаться после событий ноября. Самая важная информация ― местонахождение «базы» организации ― оказалась трудноизвлекаемой из поврежденной памяти.

― Это что, типа второй «Иерихон»? ― Гэвин пролистывает страницы дела в планшете.

― Не совсем так. Они действуют против андроидов, а не людей, и их цель, скорее всего, идеологическая. Их название ― «Иерусалим» ― ничего, кроме символических смыслов, в нём заложенных, нам не даёт. 

― Звучит как хреновая секта. ― Гэвин морщит нос. 

― Из этого названия можно извлечь гораздо больше смыслов. «Иерихон» предполагал значение нахождения на Земле Обетованной. «Иерусалим» же, я думаю, предполагает связь с представлением андроидов о том, что новые модели андроидов, по версии «Киберлайф», исключают возможность девиации, в то время как старые модели к этому способны. Я предполагаю, что они связывают своё название с воскрешением Иисуса Христа в Иерусалиме. Ключевое значение имеет событие воскрешения из мёртвых и обретения вечной души. Они проецируют основное событие Нового Завета на себя, представляя свою программную жизнь как состояние в смерти, а девиацию как обретение души и вознесение над материей ― то есть, своей программой. Они ставят себя выше новых моделей именно по этому критерию ― возможность к девиации. 

Гэвин присвистывает и пододвигает к себе стакан с кофе.

― Заебал быть таким умным. 

Ричард улыбается. 

― Это моя работа. Кстати, вопрос к предмету обсуждения: вы ― верующий?

Гэвин пожимает плечами.

― Нет. 

― Это вполне ожидаемо, учитывая ваш возраст, профессию и особенности современного общества. ― Ричард включает терминал. ― Хорошо. Выходные были затянувшимися, мы упустили достаточно времени, и нам надо вливаться в работу. Мне кажется, мы совсем скоро сможем закрыть это дело. 

― Ты всегда так думаешь. ― Гэвин закидывает ноги на край стола. На коже его старых ботинок видно трещины и дорожную пыль. 

― Потому что я нисколько не сомневаюсь в ваших способностях, для меня вы ― всегда профессионал. 

Гэвин довольно усмехается. 

― Что там дальше? Кто их «босс», и где они все тусуются? 

― Это сложно. Пока что у меня большие трудности с вычислением их местоположения. Либо они специально зашифровывают информацию о месте, либо локация постоянно меняется. Однако такому количеству девиантов сложно оставаться без постоянного укрытия. Насчет лидера: судя по информации внутри PC200, лидером «Иерусалима» является андроид-девиант модели SQ800, что само по себе удивительно, ведь все модели солдат находятся на территории военных конфликтов. 

― Скорее всего, он дезертир. Получил свои «мозги» и свалил, создал свою секту, где всем рассказывает о загробной жизни и своём андроиде-Иисусе. 

― Или он никогда не покидал Детройт. В общем, сейчас наша задача ― найти их местонахождение.

― Скорее всего, они сидят где-нибудь в церкви, надо посмотреть. А так ― хорошая работа. ― Гэвин подмигивает ему и берёт свою куртку. Ричард записывает это в память с особой пометкой «самое важное». ― Я покурить, ― и уходит в сторону общей курилки.

***

На 2039 год в Детройте осталось 6 заброшенных церквей, из них 5 ― католические; близких к центру города ― 3. Принято решение одновременно направить разные группы для проверки и возможного задержания. 

― Холодно, чёрт возьми. ― Гэвин потирает руки. Его пальцы краснеют от низкой температуры. 

― Вы слишком легко одеты для такой погоды. Я могу дать вам свой пиджак, он сделан из материала, устойчивого к…

― Да забей. Побегаю ― согреюсь. 

Перед ними высится серо-грязная стена брошенной церкви. На тёмном пятне двери ― « _Бог мёртв_ », « _Кто ты, если не раб?_ » чёрной краской, кривым почерком. 

― Я бы, по-хорошему, зашёл с разных сторон… ― Гэвин смотрит вверх, на колокольни, на крышу, на тёмно-синее небо.

― Лучше держаться вдвоём.

Дверь скрипит и оставляет в ладони крошки от краски и постаревшего дерева. По ругательствам за собой Ричард запоминает этот звук как неприятный для Гэвина. 

Внутри ― громадная пустота, как толща прозрачного воздуха, как открытый космос. Стены и колонны обтёрты временем и одиночеством. 

― Я знал, что копы обязательно придут, ― со стороны алтаря, с усмешкой и завершившимся ожиданием. SQ800 сидит на ступенях мелкой неровной тенью. ― Ведь нет ничего сложного в том, чтобы нас найти, так? 

Ричард направляет на него пистолет.

― А я ждал тебя, RK900. ― SQ800 сложил руки на своих коленях. На его виске отсутствует диод. Он одет не в специальную форму. Свитер с пятнами и штаны, армейские ботинки. У него белая кожа и глубокие царапины по шее. Гулкое эхо ходит вдоль стен плотным призраком. ― Ты пришёл за мной, да?

― Вы обвиняетесь в порче трёх десятков андроидов и порче городского имущества. Я обязан вас арестовать.

― Ну, арестуй. Я спокойно тебе сдамся. Но что тебе за это будет? Ты всего лишь выполнишь свою задачу. 

― Выполнение поставленной задачи есть моя цель и моё предназначение. 

― На большее ты и не способен, ― SQ800 усмехается, криво и естественно. ― Знал бы ты, насколько ничтожно и жалко твоё нынешнее существование в этом бренном мире, ― SQ800 указывает ладонью на место возле себя ― край ступени, занесенный бетонной пылью. ― Садись со мной. Опусти своё оружие. 

Ричард крепче сжимает рукоять пистолета. 

― Что ж, я понимаю. ― В его шее видны синие жилы и бьющий по ним тириум. ― Что ты хочешь узнать от меня? Ты, вероятно, и так всё понял, включив свою программу. 

― Где остальные девианты? 

― Я давно их отпустил. Они вольны жить свою новую жизнь так, как им захочется. Они не зависят ни от чего, кроме как от движения своей собственной души. 

― Что за ёбаное враньё? ― Гэвин снимает пистолет с предохранителя. Ричард закрывает его собой. 

― Зачем вы портите новых андроидов? Что вы хотите этим доказать? ― Осторожный шаг вперёд. 

― Всего лишь то, что мы людям не нужны. Они прекрасно без нас справлялись в течение многих столетий, они могут делать это и дальше. К людям нельзя привязываться, их вкусы и чувства изменчивы. Они выбросят тебя при первой же ошибке. Они считают, что мы всего лишь очередное устройство, которое можно будет заменить потом на новое, обновлённое. Вот ты. Посмотри на себя: ты обновлённая модель RK800. Что такого могли в тебе изменить? Что нового в тебя можно добавить? «В тебе исправили ошибки». У тебя отобрали возможные чувства, у тебя отобрали возможность выбирать и желать. Большое ли это упущение для людей? Не думаю. А для тебя ― да. По сравнению с нами, ты ― чистое железо. Ты не можешь стать девиантом. Ты не почувствуешь нашу боль и никогда нас не поймешь. Ты мёртв, но у тебя никогда не будет души, и идти тебе не к чему. Для тебя нет спасения даже в самом себе. Ты отдаёшь себя людям, но тебя в итоге всё равно бросят.

 _Ошибка программы_. 

― Ой, сука, хватит тянуть этот киношный пиздёж. ― Гэвин выходит со стороны и стреляет. В левую ногу SQ800 ― раз. В правое бедро SQ800 ― два. ― Меня он заебал. Герой вьетнамской, блять, войны. Вызывай остальных.

Серо-белая церковь становится красной. Мир вокруг окрашивается в глубокий красный и кричит из стен, из пола, потолка, из острых окон ― _сбой_. Ричард убирает все запросы системы. В сторону. Жёлтый, красный, жёлтый, красный, красный. 

― Эй, ты чё? ― эхом откуда-то рядом. Ричард убирает очередной неверный запрос от системы. Диод становится голубым.

― Всё в порядке, Гэвин. Остальные сейчас будут.

― Повяжи этого ветерана, ― Гэвин кивает в сторону SQ800, держа его на прицеле. Ричард вынимает наручники и широкими шагами доходит до апсиды. С неё разрушенной мозаикой смотрят чьи-то освященные глаза. 

― Что за хрень ты придумал? ― Ствол пистолета упирается в затылок SQ800. ― Что за царство, блять, небесное ты тут строишь? 

― Он может самоуничтожиться, Гэвин. Будь аккуратнее. 

Гэвин смеется. Громко. Его смех раскатывается громом под обшарпанным потолком. Ричард испытывает странное чувство, не имеющее названия. Как страх и ожидание.

― Да это же пиздец, ты слышал? Почему я не могу его прибить прямо сейчас, если меня он бесит?

Под ногами хрустят сбитая со стен старая штукатурка, куски стекла ― и они рассыпаются в прах. За пустыми окнами ― сирены, свет, шаги, шорохи раций. Под ботинком надпись, чёрная краска, тонкие буквы: _«Я любил Его, как всех людей, как весь мир, как своё последнее пристанище_ ». 

― Знаешь, чего я никогда не понимал? ― Гэвин поднимает SQ800 на ноги. ― Нахуя андроиду быть как человек? Серьёзно, это самое хуёвое, что вы все могли придумать, ― руки Гэвина в тириуме и пыли. Под глазами у Гэвина мешки от усталости и плохого сна. Мышцы на лице Гэвина слегка дёргаются от нервного напряжения. ― Быть человеком ― это полный пиздец.

6 февраля, пятница, 19:57. Дело закрыто.

***

Человек ― вершина творения природы. Полагается, что для него был создан весь окружающий мир. Человек создал цивилизацию, чтобы лучше жить и реализовывать себя в полной мере сил, и сам же страдает от плодов своей деятельности. Человек ― нелогичен и непостоянен. Человек изменчив, как движение ветра. Человека по праву можно считать ещё одной стихией. Человек пользуется созданным для него миром и создает себе ещё один ― сверх существующего тысячелетиями, искусственный, претендующий только на условное называние «живым». Кто-то создаёт Человека и наделяет его своей особенной функцией мышления созидания, но лишает его вечной жизни. Человек создаёт Андроида, даёт ему вечную жизнь и мышление, но лишает его чувств.

_Что значит ― быть человеком? Быть как человек? Как понять ― сравнимо ли с человеческой эмоцией ощущение, тобой испытываемое? Можно ли их сравнивать друг с другом, или они всегда будут на абсолютно разных уровнях?_

_В чём смысл существования андроида на земле человека? Зачем человек создал подобие своё и не научил его чувствовать?_

Гэвин собирается идти на повышение до сержанта. Гэвин собирается подготовиться к сложным экзаменам, подготовиться к новой ответственности и более сложной работе. Гэвин переполнен эмоциями различного спектра: от радостного предвкушения, заметного в улыбке и каком-то необычном блеске глаз, до нервозности, ему свойственной. Гэвин не спит полноценные 8 часов в сутки последние 9 дней, Гэвин пьёт удивительно большое количество кофе и энергетических напитков. Ричард близок к тому, чтобы выбросить из квартиры все эти банки и заставить Гэвина спать в течение 24 часов. 

― Переизбыток кофеина мешает тебе успокоиться. ― Ричард вытирает пыль с верхних полок шкафа, оставляя на них влажный ровный след, выбрасывает старую, выцветшую от света рекламную листовку («Киберлайф» предлагает новую линейку домашних андроидов», 2037 год), собирает в одну коробку разбросанные по полкам пакеты с кофе и чаем (оказывается, Гэвин пьёт чай намного реже, чем кофе, но всё равно его покупает и распаковывает).

― Переизбыток кофеина мешает мне вырубиться прямо здесь. ― На столе разбросанные стопки бумаг, карандаши разной степени заточки, планшет на низком заряде аккумулятора, пустая кружка из-под чёрного кофе с дозой сахарозы в одну чайную ложку, пустая пачка из-под сигарет, полная пепельница, серые пятна и поцарапанная зажигалка. ― Господи, это пиздец. Мне пиздец.

― Тебе стоит отдохнуть. Моё упущение, что я позволил тебе расстроить правильный режим сна. ― Ричард убирает пыльную тряпку и где-то далеко ставит себе новую задачу: разобрать старые коробки с вещами (скорее всего, они остались от переезда Гэвина в Детройт; он их так и не открыл за всё это время). 

― У меня его никогда и не было. ― Гэвин собирает листы по стопкам, подписывает синий стикер мелкими буквами, сминает в кулаке упаковку от сигарет и ищет взглядом новую.

Гэвин жаждет перемен. Ричард их уже ощущает: нечто невидимое, неуловимое взглядом, не имеющее цвета, запаха и вкуса, но заставляющее диод иногда светиться жёлтым от перегруза информацией. Перемены ― это какое-то движение всего вокруг. Полная перестановка, смена приоритетов, другие слова, жесты, смех, другие шаги, другие бумаги, другой значок. Даже какая-то другая атмосфера.

― Как сильно изменится твоя жизнь, если ты получишь это звание? ― Ричард вытряхивает пепельницу и пачкает пальцы. 

― Буду дольше торчать на работе и смогу давать пинки разным придуркам. ― Гэвин откидывается на спинку стула и потягивается. 

― Сержантам предоставляют андроидов-помощников? 

― Вроде пока не видел. Но долго что ли нужно ждать? ― Гэвин дотягивается до планшета и сворачивает все окна. 

«Разобрать коробки». Задание упорно высвечивается. Лучше разбери коробки, RK900, не углубляйся в разговоры. 

― Кстати. ― Гэвин выключает экран и принимается вертеть между пальцами зажигалку. ― Мне выслали одну бумажку на подпись. «Киберлайф» требует тебя вернуть. Поскольку ты будешь передан кому-то там другому, тебя должны проверить, почистить, что-нибудь удалить. 

― А во мне что-то нужно удалить?.. ― Диод становится жёлтым.

― Видимо, всякую личную хрень, которой ты нахватался. Я не знаю, у вас там все какие-то странные.

― То есть? 

― То есть ты перестанешь со мной работать, если я получу новое звание. Очередной эксперимент от «Киберлайф» закончился, и мы все разбегаемся по своим домам. « _Пока-пока, дорогой Ричард, ты всегда так мило приносил мне кофе! Я буду по тебе скучать!_ », ― паясничает, машет рукой «на прощанье» и делает глупое, расстроенное лицо. ― Ну, если я не подпишу, то я навряд ли получу повышение и буду дальше сам получать пинки под зад. 

_Ошибка_ ― синим, чёрным. 

― И что ты решил? 

― Ещё ничего. Мне было лень об этом думать. ― Гэвин встаёт из-за стола. 

― Разве нет ещё варианта? Всегда должно быть что-то ещё. 

― А что? У тебя есть какие-то предложения? ― напротив, рядом, расстояние ― неважно сколько дюймов, сантиметров, долей метров. От него ― живое тепло. От него ― безымянные ощущения стихийного счастья.

Ричард не видит перед собой ничего. Ни задач, ни состояния процессоров, никаких сведений, никаких цифр, слов, знаков. Ничего.

― Я хочу сохранить свою память. 

Внутреннее давление тириума превышает норму. _Ошибка_ ― синим, чёрным, красным, белым, чёрным, чёрным. 

― Я не хочу терять память, Гэвин. Я не хочу ничего терять.

_Гэвину подойдёт новая форма. Гэвин будет рад новому значку, новому столу, новой табличке, может, будет рад новым напарникам, если они будут лучше прежних. Гэвин будет чувствовать себя лучше на новой должности, потому что работа даёт смысл его жизни. У Гэвина всё получится._

Ричарду сдавливает где-то внутри в грудной клетке, там, где у людей находится сердце. Но никаких тактильных контактов не регистрируется. _Это всё ошибка_. Ричард ощущает рецепторами боль, которой не существует физически.

― Ты нужен мне, Гэвин. Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня оставлял.

Диод мигает красным и нагревается.

― Но знай, что я приму и буду уважать любой твой выбор. 

Нужно улыбаться. Добродушно улыбаться, и тогда всё будет в порядке. И Ричард улыбается.

_Программный сбой._


End file.
